Immortal Hulk
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely higher '''| High 2-A''' | Unknown Name: Bruce Banner, Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mutate Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely higher (Stated to be vastly superior to any of his other forms and Thor, is completely superior to Jane foster and Hercules, capable of hurting Nebolun who is stronger than Silver Surfer and Namor Surfer while warping Silver Surfer Board, Easily defeated Red hulk and Aikku at max density, defeated and broke Nova spine, one-shotted Robbie Reyes, punches She Hulk that she travels miles, capable of hurting The Challenger.) | High Macroverse level+ (Absorbed Dormammu attack and Oneshotted him, a being who could've destroyed the Dark Dimension, which is made of more spatial dimensions than our own Universe.) | Unknown (Should be weaker than Base Immortal hulk, but still capable of defeating Hell Hulk and Possessed Creel.) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ ' | '''Massively FTL+ ' '''Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: At least Stellar | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely higher (defeated Thor and other powerhouses.) | Solar System Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Solar System level, likely higher (Tanks Hits from She Hulk, Challenger, Jane foster and Hercules. also survived planets worth of radiation hitting earth.) | Solar System level, likely higher (However was still able to absorb dormammu attack.) | Unknown Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Regenerates his body from being sliced into tiny chunks), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and possibly 8; Immortal Hulk is the result of different death and rebirth of Bruce Banner and The Hulk been through and mostly due to The One Below All.), Transformation (Type 6), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Spend an unknown amount of time in space.), Mystic Senses (He can perceive and sense demons, souls, he can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them, can smell lies and liars and can sense gamma and guide bruce to find Doctor Strange.), Intuitive (Represent the repressed mind the domain of the Intuition. Unscientific thought. Mysticism and Magical Thinking. Gut feelings and Hunches.), Senses (Can sense absorbing Man falling without even landing), Biological Manipulation (Can control his Limbs.), Rage Power (Stated to posses a rage that never ends), Absorption (capable of absorbing Gamma, draining Red Hulk and an Amped Sasquatch power turning them to human and absorbing a person into his being.) Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible and touch spirits), Energy Manpulation, Is the opener of the Green Door which leads to the Below All realm, Multiple Personalities, Should have all the abilities of his previous form. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Mephisto couldn't cure Hulk spiritual infection because The One Below all reside within Hulk.), Mind Manipulation (Mentacle can't get in his mind.), possibly Logic Manipulation ( It was stated Hulk represent unreason and despises logic.), Density Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation | Same as before, Can absorb Magic. | Same like Base except for type 4 and 7 immortality, Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is smarter than the Bruce Banner.) Weaknesses: Bruce reverts to hulk when it's night time, but somehow hulk was still hulk in day time Key: ''' Base | Magic Diet | Drained Hulk | God of Wrath '''Note: Created a seperated profile for the hulk because to mainly focus on immortal hulk instead of his other forms. (And will have different keys on this profile.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel